<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess of the Court by 187278</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880797">Goddess of the Court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/187278/pseuds/187278'>187278</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hinata is a ray of sunshine, If you don't then don't read this, It Gets Better, OC can join the boys volleyball team because of plot, OC is high key overpowered, OC protection squad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We support poly relationships here, but don't worry, main character is kind of a jerk at first, pls don't judge her too quickly, seriously don't, there are reasons why, will update tags eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/187278/pseuds/187278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide, the youngest Olympian to ever play in women's volleyball, gave it all up in order to train. While she is, at first, cold and not very optimistic, that all changes when she meets the group of boys that would change her life. Join Adelaide as she navigates these newfound relationships that break down all of her barriers. Is there more to her past than what she lets on? Why did she quit the Olympic team in the first place? Was it really just to train? </p><p>Every character, except for Adelaide, belongs to Haruichi Furudate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Ensemble &amp; Original Female Character(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Haikyuu!! a lot so I decided to write a fic about it. This has A LOT of ships in it with a lot of poly in it. Also, don't be afraid to leave constructive criticisms in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything from the flashing lights to the reporter’s bombarding questions was all things Adelaide had known from a young age. Starting out her life as a poor orphan in Detroit was not exactly the best way to start out life, not that she had much of a choice. Of course, life did get better when she joined that girl’s high school volleyball team when she was only six, but that’s beside the point. Now, at the ripe young age of fourteen, the youngest women’s Olympic volleyball player now decorated with a gold medal, Adelaide realized that she had pretty much hit the pinnacle of her career. Of course, she was too stubborn to let this be the best she could be. Despite being the best on the team, she wasn’t going to let any of them hold her back any longer. </p><p>“Adelaide!” A reporter shouted, garnering her attention.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Now that you’ve hit the peak, what’s your next move as one of the youngest gold Olympians to ever live?”<br/>
“Well, I’m so glad that you’ve asked that question.” Adelaide slowly dragged herself out of her seat and made her way around the long table where all of her soon-to-be former teammates sat. Ignoring all of the fake smiles plastered on their faces, Adelaide made her way to the upfront center of the stage.<br/>
“I have a rather large announcement to make regarding the future of my career,” Adelaide began, “As I’m sure most of you know, whether you’re watching this from home or you’re here in this room, my academic career has come to an end. I graduated from high school and college at a particularly young age, therefore there is no need for me to go back to either institution. However, after a lot of thought, I have decided to take my training to a high school somewhere in the world where the sport of volleyball is practiced in a much more rigorous environment.” The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone stared, gaping at Adelaide for a solid few seconds before chaos erupted. Adelaide, of course, had expected this reaction. After all, the most, arguably, talented and most highly potential volleyball player of their time had just announced that she was stepping down to go train at some random high school somewhere out in the world.<br/>
“Thank you for your time. I will not be answering any more questions at this time.” Of course, everyone was so busy freaking out that the only person who even noticed Adelaide leaving the building was her coach.<br/>
“Adelaide, where are you going?!” She shouted at Adelaide’s retreating back.<br/>
“Sorry coach, I have a plane to catch. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see you again, even if we are on opposite teams.” Taken aback by the obvious threat, the coach could watch with her mouth slightly agape as Adelaide disappeared into the night. </p><p> </p><p>	Hinata watched the screen with his mouth slightly agape. That had to have been the most eventful press conference he had ever seen. Not only was the girl that he watched on the TV since he was a child practically giving the rest of her team the biggest “F you” by ditching them right before their offseason started by leaving them without their best Libro, but also she was going to be attending some random high school somewhere in the world where people, just like him would be attending. It was like a lottery where you had a 1 in 100,000 chance of winning but if you won, you’d be set for life. Sure her attitude could definitely use some work as she was notorious for being cold and blunt, but her volleyball was where she excelled. She was so good that she got coined the nickname “goddess of the court”. </p><p>Before Hinata could go on more about his rather peculiar fascination with this one girl, in particular, his phone went off signaling it was time for him to go to bed. When Hinata went to sleep that night, his thoughts were the same as every volleyball enthusiasts: where is Adelaide going?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcomed(???) Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry about the long hiatus for another chapter! Life has been crazy so I can't promise that I'll post consistently but I will try to post more frequently. Thank you for the support, I appreciate all of you! Also, Happy New Year! P.S. I forgot a lot of the story so I have to rewatch the series in order to get at least some of the canon right. </p><p>One more thing~ I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out as I was writing it at 2300 but I think I was awake enough that I didn't make any major grammatical errors. I will update as soon as possible and when I'm not half dead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been approximately a month since the press conference took place but that did little to quell everyone’s wonder. Though most people who weren’t athletes had gone on with their daily lives, that wasn’t the case for everyone else. It wasn’t until one day when a particular group of people had their constant wondering thoughts quelled. </p><p>It had been a lovely spring night when the practice match with the Karasuno alumni was going on strong. Asahi had just regained his confidence as ace and Kageyama and Hinata were finally able to use their quick attack. Everyone was so focused, in fact, that nobody ever noticed the hooded figure quietly talking with Takeda throughout pretty much the entire match. It wasn’t until the janitor showed up to tell them to wrap it up that people actually took notice of the mystery person, which included coach Ukai who looked shell shocked when he recognized the face of the said mystery person. While the people playing in the gym found this rather odd, they continued playing the match with the thought of the hooded figure pushed to the back of their minds. It wasn’t until after the practice match that Takeda actually offered some sort of explanation as to who this person was. </p><p>“Everyone, gather around,” Takeda began, “we have a new player joining our team. I know that this must come as a shock to most of you since you all have gotten to know each other within the past couple of weeks but the principal has insisted that we allow them to join our team upon their request.” Everyone looked at the hooded figure, who was currently talking to coach Ukai about something, in confusion. “All I ask,” Takeda continued, “is that you all don’t freak out. We cannot allow anyone to know that this person is playing with us until the official spring tournament starts, understood?” Everyone, though still confused, nodded their heads. </p><p>“Would you like to introduce yourself now?” The hooded figure, whose attention was now back on Takeda and the rest of the team stepped forward and removed their hood, revealing their iconic pale blonde hair and instantly recognizable facial features </p><p>“Hello, my name is Adelaide. I look forward to working with you all.” For a single, eerily peaceful moment, it was completely silent. Then, just like that, the moment was over. The entire team erupted into frenzied chaos as they began to crowd Adelaide. Adelaide, being the person who, although used to large crowds, but hated them nevertheless, was instantly ticked off. Using all of her might, she pushed through the crowd without any second glances before bowing to Takeda and leaving the gym, harshly slamming the door shut behind her, leaving the entire gym stunned once again. </p><p>“Did we do something wrong?” Hinata voiced out after a brief second.<br/>
“Remember how I told you all not to freak out?” Takeda chastised with an exasperated tone.<br/>
“Honestly, I don’t blame her you all were acting like cavemen crowding around a piece of meat,” Tsukishima voiced.<br/>
“Don’t act like you weren’t acting out of turn also!”<br/>
“Shut up Yamaguchi.”<br/>
“Sorry Tsuki”<br/>
“Whatever, let’s just put this behind us. We should probably apologize to her tomorrow then maybe we can start off on a better foot. Is this understood?” Daichi asked in his usual captain-like tone.<br/>
“Yes sir!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Just an 0200 afterthought, I realized that there were some things in the story that didn’t make sense, particularly the wording so I tried to fix it to the best of my current abilities. Another thing, I realized that the chapter wasn’t THAT bad but I could definitely do better so I guess that’s something to look forward to. Last thing, how would you all feel about creating a discord server? I suck at working discord but I’m sure we can work something out. But the reason why I brought this up is because while I know major events that are going to take place in the story, I don’t know a lot of minor details that I want to put in this story so it would be a big help if I could get some feedback on that. Also I need more people to play among us with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm back at it again. Full disclaimer: I'm starting a full-time job and school starts up again this week so I'll try to update as soon as possible but I don't know when that'll be so please be patient! Now that that's out of the way, I'm actually pretty proud of how this chapter turned out. I hope you all enjoy and please share your thoughts on this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, just as expected, Adelaide showed up bright and early only to find an unexpected surprise waiting for her at the gym. Half bent over at the waist, the entire team bowed to her in apology. <br/>“We deeply apologize for how we acted when we first met you. We promise it won’t happen again,” Daichi spoke in a loud, booming voice. After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Adelaide spoke up, “Did you all rehearse that or something?” She asked with an evergrowing cocky smile appearing on her face. Noticing the stiffening of all of their shoulders, she had her answer. <br/>“Relax, it’s not something to get your panties in a twist over. Besides, I already forgot about the incident. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” <br/>“Yes!” <br/>“Great,” Takeda began to speak, “Now that, whatever that was, is over it’s time to get to work!” <br/>“Yes sir!” The entire team responded, including Adelaide. After just a few minutes into practice, the morning’s events had been wiped from everyone’s attention except for Adelaide. She didn’t know whether to touched or to be disgruntled at their gesture. If anything she was just confused. Not once in her life had anyone ever shown the amount of apologeticness as they had just then. ‘Are they being genuine or are they just trying to suck up to me?’ Her thoughts were eventually cut short because she was too focused. </p>
<p>When practice had ended, everyone headed to their classes on campus, including Adelaide. Even though she had already graduated from high school and college at a young age there was a lot about Japanese culture that she lacked knowledge of so she opted into doing only half of the classes at the high school and the other half at a nearby medical school. Adelaide, ever since she had graduated from college began training to become a doctor which, as difficult as it was due to the fact that she was also training pretty much full time for the professional volleyball season and the Olympics, was doable. Her schedule when she moved to Japan was no different. She found a job as an intern at a clinic that was in between the Miyagi prefecture and Tokyo. It wasn’t out of reach but it definitely wasn’t anywhere close to the school which is why she ended up purchasing a house close to the clinic rather than close to Karasuno.</p>
<p>	Eventually, the school day came to a close and Adelaide took the bus back to Karasuno from the medical school she had been attending for the past three hours. When she arrived at the gym a wave of memories washed over her. Though the gym wasn’t an exact replica, it very strongly reminded her of her original high school, the one she played at when she was just a child learning about the ins and outs of the world. Pushing down the strong sense of nostalgia, she continued into the women’s locker room to get change. When she did get changed she ran some drills with some orange-haired newbie. <br/>“Hi! My name is Hinata!” He introduced himself extremely loudly while they were sitting down for a brief water break. Looking him up and down, Adelaide assessed his physique. Athletic. Very athletic. <br/>“The name’s Adelaide, as I introduced myself yesterday.” A comfortable silence settled between the two. <br/>“So you’re going to be fighting for the position of Libro? That’s what you always played professionally,” Hinata asked<br/>“No. Actually, the only reason why I played Libro was that nobody else could do it. My strong suit is actually a wing spiker.” <br/>“That’s so cool! Are you trying to be the ace to?!” <br/>“That’s funny, but you know, there’s a lot more to volleyball than just being the ace.” Hinata looked at her with a confused face before she sighed and said, “but that’s just something you need to figure out for yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>